


Lukewarm Gestures

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False has a strong heart. It's time she gave it away.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry & Joe Hills, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Joe Hills & ZombieCleo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Lukewarm Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Heart Can Beat (For the Both of Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589409) by [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo). 



“She’s in love with you.” 

Joe shows up in False’s base unannounced. Smiling, False nods.

“You already know,” he deduces.

Oh, she knows. She can feel it. She feels it in the way Cleo looks at her when they collaborate, the attention she puts into the various anonymous gifts left at False’s base.

(They’re never signed, but who else would gift her armour stand scenes?)

It’s in the unusual softness in Cleo’s voice when she talks to her, reserved only for her; it’s in the gentle touches when False is doubting herself. It’s in the chilly embraces that fill False’s heart with more warmth than any fire ever will.

“Yes,” she replies, and it sounds like a prayer.

“The undead may be invincible, but she’s not invulnerable,” Joe comments. False sighs. The man speaks in riddles, and he’s waiting for her to unravel his message. She understands, though. 

“I don’t plan on hurting her.”

“Good. I never thought you did.”

It’s in the middle of the night, hushed whispers under a thick blanket, icy skin against warmth, breathing life against a still chest, that she tells her, while grabbing a cold palm and placing it on her breast.

“My heart can beat for the both of us.”

If False notices the tears on Cleo’s cheeks as they kiss, she never mentions them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharo, you're wonderful. That'll be all.


End file.
